1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to blow dryers and more particularly pertains to a new regulated body dryer for drying a user after a shower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of blow dryers is known in the prior art. More specifically, blow dryers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,587; U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,900; U.S. Pat. No. 3,128,161; U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,577; U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,193; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 311,070.
In these respects, the regulated body dryer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drying a user after a shower.